Chantel DuBois
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Capitaine Chantel Dubois was a Monaco animal control officer that was known for her relentless tracking of runaway or stray animals. Biography Dubois took to hunting down animals in Monaco as a career, keeping a perfect case record as she did, as well as a grisly collection of mounted animals and animal heads on her office walls. This hunting of animals led her to the intended high point of her career: to hunt a lion for its head, for which she had reserved both a special plaque and place on her wall. One lion that Dubois had intended to hunt was Alex, the famed lion from the Central Park Zoo in New York City. Alex, as well as several other former zoo animals that he had been with, managed to escape Dubois' grip, causing her to track them all throughout five countries, culminating her pursuit in the Central Park Zoo, wherein she and her officers met their downfall as Alex, with the aid of his fellow former zoo animals, as well as several circus animals, struck back. Dubois and her men were impeded for good as a result and stopped from hunting animals. Early Life As a young child, Dubois was known for her cruel tendencies towards animals, having strangled a parrot, flushed a goldfish down the toilet and mortally punched a snake. This proclivity towards animal violence led eventually to her career as an animal control officer, a career which she took seriously, keeping a perfect success rate in capturing stray animals. Lion Hunting Personality DuBois is the head of the Monaco Animal Control. She is very ruthless, determined, devious, and holds a strong hatred for animals. In her first appearance she reveals that she strangled her parrot, flushed down a goldfish, and punched a snake when she was only 7 years old. A unique habit she has is that she puts on red lipstick (with only two strokes) when she discovers something. DuBois has shown she has superhuman strength as she crashed into a big glass windows and brick walls with ease just by running into them. She also has a strong sense of smell seeming to track down animals by smelling the air and licking the ground where animals have already walked on. Bio Captain Chantel Shannon DuBois is the main antagonist of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She is the head of the animal control of Monaco. She is the best animal control officer in Monte Carlo with a perfect success record. She is very experienced and has extraordinary tracking skills; she also showed great strength and endurance when she survived many falls from great lengths and not being hurt at all, as well as managing to restrain the Zoo Animals' aircraft single handed. It is also shown that DuBois is capable of smelling for her prey, and she even licks dirty water from one of Alex's deep footprints. Throughout the third film, she pursues the Four in hopes of having their heads as trophies, especially Alex's. She first appears in the film when she is called by the casino manager and chases the animals through Monte Carlo. All of her assistants are injured in the chase, but she continues to go after the animals and eventually corners them at the Hotel Ambassador. The Four escape on a makes hift plane, which eventually crashes. Later on she goes to the plane's crash site and discovers the animals ran away with the circus. She jumps on a train to Rome and when she arrives, she spots King Julien and Sonya on their date. DuBois steals a police bike but crashes it into a fountain and is arrested by the police, who look like her men. Later she escapes from prison and regroups her injured men, managing to revive them with a song. She tracks the circus to the Alps and then to London and almost catches Alex but is tied up and shot out of a cannon by the penguins. She later ambushes the Four when they make it back to the Central Park Zoo. But before she could claim her prize, she is then discovered by the New York zookeepers, who assume she was returning the Four. Near the end of the film, the mayor of New York presents DuBois with a check of one million dollars, but she tears it and says it was only about Alex. The audience cheers, but she seizes the opportunity to shoot Alex with a poison dart hidden inside a foam finger. However, Circus Zaragoza comes to the Zoosters' aid. DuBois' men were eliminated by the elephants and Sonia the bear on a Ducati motorcycle, the latter sending DuBois crashing into the reptile house. Emerging from the rubble as deadly vipers slither about, DuBois captures a fleeing Stefano and attempts to reach for her dart gun, only for Mort to snatch it. Alex and Gia the jaguar manage to rescue Stefano, the former ending up with DuBois in freefall, right above the penguin habitat filled with vipers. DuBois swore that if she was going down, she'll take his head. Alex managed to turn the tables on her as he whistles for two dogs on rocket shoes to uplift him as a makeshift jetpack. He then dumps her in his former habitat, the animal control officer roaring with rage. Mort then tranquilizing her. In her sedated state, she was suggestible as Alex ordered her to sit, roll over and stay. The penguins then stow DuBois in a cargo box along with her assistants to Madagascar, just like how Alex and his friends were shipped in the first film. ---- ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- Category:Humans Category:Animal Control